121815-Shooting the Breeze
05:14 -- cascadingCourtier CC began trolling angryGardener AG at 17:14 -- 05:14 CC: Hey Mike 05:14 CC: Heard you're still alive 05:14 AG: Oh, uh, hey, Nyarla 05:14 AG: I am 05:14 CC: Good to know 05:15 CC: For how long is the question though 05:15 AG: Uh... 05:16 AG: Is this the only reason you chose to contact me? 05:17 CC: No, I wanted to see how you were 05:17 CC: The implied death is a joke 05:17 AG: Oh, well...I'm alright 05:17 AG: Nothing's changed much here 05:18 AG: But I heard something happened with Lila 05:18 AG: Could you explain 05:18 CC: She nearly died 05:19 AG: What? 05:19 CC: She got better 05:19 AG: How? 05:19 AG: Uh...alright... 05:19 CC: We had a run in with some minions 05:19 CC: got scattered 05:19 CC: She nearly wound up dead after a while 05:19 CC: Then got healed 05:20 AG: By who? 05:20 CC: Lorrea doing the lifey thing 05:20 AG: Oh... 05:20 AG: ... 05:20 AG: ...Don't we have a cooler name for it? 05:21 CC: No 05:21 AG: Uh...okay 05:21 CC: I find that's a nice enough name for it 05:21 AG: Well, it works 05:22 AG: Can we all do an aspect-y thing? 05:22 CC: Yes 05:22 CC: That's what aspects are for 05:22 AG: Um...okay 05:22 AG: Oh, uh...is it true that Batson got married? 05:23 CC: Yes 05:23 CC: To an empress consort on his land 05:23 AG: What's her name? 05:24 CC: Lilah, I think 05:24 AG: That's... 05:24 AG: ...just wow... 05:25 AG: Okay...okay, whatever 05:25 CC: So yeah, shit happens 05:25 AG: But, uh, isn't it a bit weird that he's getting married 05:25 AG: Isn't he, like, 14? 05:25 CC: It's one of the least weird things that's happened 05:26 AG: Yeah, that's true 05:26 AG: I'm just gonna leave their relationship alone 05:26 CC: You'd better 05:26 AG: I'd rather not have another angry wife aggressively type at me 05:26 CC: You've been messing around with too many relationships 05:27 CC: Remember that messing with another's quadrants is a good way to have a troll want to kill you 05:27 AG: Well, that doesn't really matter anymore 05:28 CC: Actually had to ask Lorcan not to after whatever you said 05:28 AG: Lorcan already wants to 05:28 CC: She won't 05:28 CC: Not if I can help it 05:28 AG: What'd she say? 05:29 CC: That you should watch your back 05:29 CC: And that she'd told you she'd kill you 05:29 CC: Er, get you killed 05:29 AG: I deserve it 05:30 CC: On alternia, yes 05:30 CC: But we're not on alternia 05:30 AG: On Earth all I deserve is someone telling me "Don't ever do that again" 05:30 AG: But we are also not on Earth 05:32 AG: I think I deserve a punch in the face 05:32 CC: Sounds like a happy medium 05:33 CC: I'm pretty sure Lorcan would enjoy that 05:36 AG: Serios told me to let go of stuff and try to be less of an ass 05:36 CC: Definitely recommended 05:37 CC: Let go of whatever makes you into such an asshole to everyone 05:38 AG: Okay 05:39 CC: That ought to solve all your problems right there 05:39 AG: Sounds solid 05:40 AG: The game is one thing that's pissing me off 05:40 CC: Oh? 05:40 CC: Why's that? 05:41 AG: Take a wild guess 05:41 AG: The twinks aren't helping 05:41 AG: The fact that I watched my grandpa get eaten also kinda rubbed me the wrong way 05:42 CC: Whatever's wrong, it can always get worse 05:42 AG: I know 05:42 CC: Two of our teammates also got eaten 05:42 CC: Alive 05:42 AG: That doesn't fun 05:42 CC: Hell, Vigil ate my and Aaisha's fingers 05:42 AG: *doesn't sound fun 05:42 CC: And Eribus' arms 05:43 CC: One of them, anyway 05:43 AG: I know 05:43 AG: he's an-... 05:43 AG: Uh...he's great 05:43 CC: He's fine 05:43 CC: You fucked with his quadrant 05:43 CC: He's just unhappy with you 05:44 AG: I guessed 05:44 AG: It's Jack that's spying on us, right? 05:45 CC: Jack, Libby, Scarlet, and probably more than just one horror terror 05:45 AG: Why is Libby spying on us if she's trying to help us? 05:46 CC: Because there's not much she can do without being updated constantly on the currant events 05:46 CC: Not that I enjoy the spying 05:47 AG: I don't think anyone does 05:48 AG: Uh...so...what are you up to? 05:49 CC: Gazing into the void, waving at the occasional horror terror 05:49 AG: That's... 05:49 AG: Actually pretty normal, as of now 05:50 AG: I'm just tearing pages out of a notebook, staring at my GrandMom 05:51 CC: Sounds fun 05:52 AG: It's okay 05:53 AG: I might take a gulp of that coffee 05:53 AG: It's just laying there... 05:53 AG: ...on the table... 05:53 AG: ...taunting me... 05:55 CC: ...okay 05:55 CC: Do it 05:55 AG: I heard the guys on LoPaP are still...y'know 05:55 AG: ...frogs... 05:55 CC: Yes, we're still frogs 05:56 CC: I'm starting to get the feeling that we won't be changing back anytime soon 05:56 AG: how's it working out for ya? 05:56 CC: Still one of the worst fates I've experienced yet 05:57 CC: Though there are still two or three that are worse 05:57 AG: Well, I hope you turn back into a troll soon 05:57 AG: Oh, uh, do you still have your horns? 05:57 CC: I mean, the curse seems limited to the planet 05:57 CC: so if I leave, it leaves me 05:58 CC: And no, I don't have my horns like this 05:58 AG: Okay 05:59 AG: Uh...I'm gonna drink that coffee now... 05:59 CC: I could go for some coffee of my own 05:59 AG: Well, I feel a bit more awake 06:01 CC: Good for you 06:01 AG: Well, my planet has a food court, so you should come over some time if you ever want something to eat 06:03 AG: Although the food's kinda shit 06:03 AG: I mean, the meatballs are okay 06:04 CC: I'll eat about anything that has meat in it right now 06:04 CC: From Milo's "vegan" stuff to bugs 06:04 CC: I need real meat 06:04 AG: Milo's a vegan? 06:04 AG: That's, um...I didn't know that 06:04 CC: Apparently 06:05 CC: What the hell even is a vegan? 06:05 AG: Okay 06:05 AG: Someone who doesn't eat meat or dairy 06:06 CC: That sounds unhealthy 06:07 AG: It's kinda weird 06:09 AG: Oh, are you going to the...snow...ball? 06:11 CC: The Gala? 06:11 AG: Uh...yeah 06:11 CC: ... 06:11 AG: The one Aaisha's hosting 06:12 CC: Yeah 06:12 CC: I guess 06:12 AG: Hey, do you mind if i bother your...alcha-...thing 06:12 AG: *borrow 06:12 CC: I doubt you can 06:14 AG: Yeah, that is true 06:14 CC: You should have your own, don't you? 06:14 AG: Nope 06:14 CC: Why not? 06:15 CC: Mine is on a differant planet than my waking self 06:15 CC: And Milo's mite have been destroyed in the fire 06:15 AG: Mine was never placed 06:16 CC: Well that's unfortunate 06:17 AG: yeah 06:18 AG: Well, I'm gonna set up some more christmas decorations 06:19 CC: Christmas? 06:19 AG: 12th perigee 06:19 CC: Your human winter holiday? 06:19 AG: Yep 06:19 AG: We get gifts 06:20 AG: Not traps 06:20 AG: The holiday is about love, family and giving 06:21 AG: Oh and Jesus Christ 06:22 AG: Who is just-... 06:22 CC: Oh right 06:22 AG: he's called "the son of god" 06:22 CC: Your version of the sufferer 06:22 AG: pfft 06:22 CC: Who came back form the dead 06:22 CC: from, I mean 06:22 AG: Yeah, sure he came back 06:23 CC: I mean, I came back from the dead 06:23 AG: Yeah, but this was years before the game 06:24 AG: I personally think he was just some hippy that was just really good at talking 06:26 CC: Maybe 06:27 AG: I try to stay away from religion 06:27 CC: Me too 06:27 CC: But then 06:27 CC: The most well known religion wasp murderous clowns 06:28 AG: What? 06:28 AG: That's... 06:28 CC: Yes 06:28 CC: Mirthful Messiahs 06:28 AG: Is that fucked up even to you trolls? 06:28 CC: Yes 06:29 CC: No one liked those chucklefucks 06:29 AG: Okay, wow 06:30 CC: Subbjugglators 06:30 AG: The name even sounds like something out of shitty horror movie 06:31 AG: Are these guys dangerous 06:31 AG: Well, they're trolls 06:32 AG: So... 06:32 CC: You could also call them laughsassins 06:32 AG: That sounds dumb 06:32 CC: Some say they're the most dangerous fighting force on alternia 06:32 CC: Their caste is the generally largest and most violent 06:33 AG: What's their blood caste? 06:33 CC: Purple 06:33 CC: Same as Lorcan 06:34 AG: We have one? 06:35 CC: Two 06:36 CC: Granted, one of them is indisposed 06:36 AG: Oh, right 06:36 AG: Well, I'm kinda scared 06:37 CC: Relax, they don't care for the clowns either 06:37 AG: Okay, good 06:38 AG: Well, I'm just gonna...decorate... 06:38 AG: I'm trying to decorate as much of the planet as I can 06:39 AG: Later, Nyarla 06:39 CC: Uh, have fun with your decorations 06:39 CC: Later Mike 06:39 CC: Stay out of people's quadrants 06:39 -- angryGardener AG gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 18:39 -- Category:Mike Category:Nyarla